Daughter
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: He thought she was dead, she thought they were dead. *AU NCIS fanfiction*


**_Hello! So, i got this idea about how things will have gone if Kelly, Gibb's daughter was alive. So i wrote two stories; the first one is this one as for the second...well it's full blown multicrossover!_**

 ** _I hope you like it! Just don't be offended if i massed things up i'm new to the NCIS fandom._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Daughter**_

Shannon Fielding had a pretty interesting life before she met Leroy Jeathro Gibbs.

Shannon as a baby was illegally brought to US and adopted by Mac and Joann Fielding. Shannon's real mum and real dad plus older brother lost her believing the doctors who told them that their baby girl was born dead.

Shannon if she had stayed with her birth parents she would be named Olga Petranou and be a red headed girl with heritance half Greek half Swedish from her maternal side. Her older brother Dimitri Petranou was devastated! The family moved to Stockholm and he joined the Army.

Shannon found out about her real identity and seek out her birth parents in secret and joined two summers with them getting to know them. Dimitri and Shannon made a pact that if any of those two needed anything they would be there for each other no matter how big or how small.

So when Shannon got married to Leroy Jethro Gibbs they kept in touch with letters and calls that is how Kelly met her uncle Dimitri. She had his number written in the back of her locket just in case something bad happened.

So when the witnessed something they shouldn't the Mexican drug dealer by the name Pedro Hernandez they got killed or so the public thought. Kelly, managed to escaped after witnessed the death of her own mother. They had taken them in a village far away but Kelly managed to find a small mini market she run inside and said to the man behind the cashier while taking out her locket then she fainted.

She had blood all over her head and her clothes were torn and bloody. She had scar on her forehead and blood running from behind her head.

Kelly woke up in a hospital in Greece after being in a coma for forty days. She looked around her confused and she saw her uncle Dimitri.

Dimitri had taken the first plane to US from Greece where he was staying with his wife and children. He found Kelly in the local hospital in a coma and asked if he could take her to Greece, if it was safe to travel with her. The doctor asked for the father but Dimitri said that he didn't know where he was so the doctor allowed it.

Dimitri asked her if she was okay but turned out she had lost her memory, she had no idea who she was or who her parents. Dimitri decided to call Kelly, Olga Petranou.

That is how Olga Petranou was born. The Petranou family moved to Sweden again when Greece got into money shortages. Olga became also a soldier just like her uncle.

Then she asked her uncle about her mother, there was no hiding who her mother was or what happened to her, Uncle Dimitri told her when she became 18 years old.

Olga had promised herself that once she raised enough money she would try to visit her grave in hope to regain her memories.

That is how Olga found herself four years later in US Marine cemetery in Washington walking through the tombstones searching for a name that would make her remember but nothing so far until she saw a man with a long coat standing before a grave no talking. She didn't want to disturbed him so she moved two tombstone rows up where she found a marine solider paying his respects to his dad and sister.

"Hi." The Marine said to the red headed girl with the green eyes smiling softly as he studied her.

"Hello." She answered back smiling shyly to him.

"Who are you here visiting?" The Marine asked as he turned to her and he kept on smiling.

"My mother although I don't know her name…i hit my head when I was eight and I can't remember anything before my eight years of age and my mother died the same day I got hit in the head…I came here knowing she was married to a Marine, my father, maybe she was buried here next to him…my uncle told me he dead in combat but so far I can't recall anything or recognize their names. Who are you visiting?" Olga said smiling at the Marine who studied her.

"My name is Drew and I'm visiting my father and sister they both died in combat. I'm sorry to hear that you can't recall your own parents." Drew said smiling and Olga extended her hand for a handshake smiling.

"My name is Olga. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his firm hand then a bullet pierced through his skull killing him and Olga jumped back while blood splattered around her.

She looked shocked and scared at the man with the coat who ran to her side asking her if she is okay but she looked at him not responding.

"I…I…He is dead." She whispered to her hands as she watched them to bloody and shaking.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Gibbs mind telling us your name?" Gibbs asked the girl before him and she looked at him.

"Swedish Army Lieutenant Olga Petranou, sir." Olga said standing up and tried to smile but couldn't.

"Swedish?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Yes, I came here to pay my respects to my biological mum and dad." Olga said serious as she went back to studying her hands.

"Why were you in a Marine cemetery?" Gibbs asked her and she looked at him.

"My mum was married to a Marine I figured she would be buried with him in the same cemetery I walked around the cemetery searching for their names when I saw the Marine…" Olga said serious and Gibbs studied her.

"Don't you know your parents names?" Gibbs asked suspicious and Olga shook her head no.

"When I was eight I hit my head and suffered from amnesia I can't remember anything from my eight year and back…my mother died the same day I was hit…my Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Martha adopted me. I woke up forty days after my mother's death without recollection of who I was or who my parents were…I grew up thinking Dimitri and Martha were my adoptive parents until I was eighteen and Uncle Dimitri gave me this locket with his old phone number and told me that my mother's name was Shannon and that my dad was a Marine that died and that I should look for their graves. I didn't have time since I went into the Army so I let it for four years later which is now. Here is the locket my Uncle Dimitri said I wore the day I got hit." Olga said to Gibbs giving him the locket from inside her pocket as Gibbs watched it in shock and then at Olga.

"Um…Thank you." He said and left. Olga watched confused and then turned to Tony.

"Did I say something wrong? Did I offend him? It was not my plan, I swear!" Olga said worried.

"It's okay he is always like that." Tony said suspiciously and Olga nodded.

"I'm Tony by the way." Tony said and Olga raised her hand and shook it showing her wedding band.

"I'm married two years now and I'm four months pregnant, buddy!" She said showing him her belly to him while opening coat.

"Congratulation." Ziva said smiling and she smiled.

"Thank you, they are twins, a boy and a girl. We are going to name then Shannon and Wynn. My husband thought we should honor our parents and since Alex, my husband, never met his mum I suggested my mum's name and he agreed." Olga said smiling at Ziva as she rubbed her belly from afar Gibbs watched her shocked and suspicious.

If she was his daughter why no one told him?

How did she end up in Sweden?

When did she got married and to whom?

She is pregnant?

How far long is she?

Olga was sitting in the interrogation room with water and her vitamins while Gibbs watched from the double glass mirror. Because she Gibbs felt she was telling the truth allowed her to have her bag with her in the room so now she was reading her book "My Brilliant Friend" by Elena Ferrante and she smirked at what she was reading.

"Is she really your daughter, Boss?" Tony asked confused and in disbelief.

"Abby said that the fingerprints say so but she must be an imposter." Gibbs said emotionless.

"Boss that the fingertips were 99,9% match!" McGee exclaimed confused and Gibbs walked out of the room into the other room.

He walked inside the interrogation room and Olga put the book down and looked at him.

"Sir? Did I say something that offended you? If yes then I'm so sorry." Olga said serious and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"Tell me again what your Uncle Dimitri said about your birth parents." Gibbs asked and Olga furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um…what this has to do with who kill Drew?" Olga asked confused and Gibbs sighed.

"It has nothing to do with it but the locket you gave me belonged to my daughter and she was killed along with my wife, her mother, by Pedro Hernandez a drug dealer. Why did you have it?" Gibbs asked her and she looked confused.

"I had it on me when I woke up from the 40 days coma, sir, I only took it off when I had a bath or when I went to the doctors for my pregnancy. If that locket belongs to your dead daughter and I have it….does it mean I'm her? Am I your dead daughter?" She asked confused and disturbed.

"The fingerprints said so." Gibbs said serious and Olga extended her hand and said;

"Perform a DNA test. Fingerprints can be placed to fool people…blood doesn't lie." Olga said serious and Gibbs nodded agreeing with her.

Abby came and took the blood samples and performed the DNA test.

Twelve hours passed with Olga reading her book in the interrogation room and the occasional pee and food breaks.

"The test results are back, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed happy and showed to Gibbs that the blood results were also telling them that she was his daughter.

"Gibbs, your daughter is alive!" Abby exclaimed in happy and hugged him.

"Here are the results." Ziva gave her the results and Olga read them and then let them down.

"I'm not dumb or anything but how can I be Mr. Gibbs' daughter? I was told by my Uncle that my dad was dead." Olga asked Ziva who looked at the girl in pity.

"Save the pity looks miss David." Olga said bluntly to Ziva who nodded and left. She leaved Olga alone looking at the results.

"What should I do, babies?" She spoke to her belly and then looked at the results.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening revealing Gibbs.

"Look, I'm not an impostor okay? I was told my dad was dead if I knew he was alive I would have contact him long time ago and not wait four years later." Olga said sadly.

"It's okay. I understand." Gibbs said serious and smiled at Olga who didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry i didn't look for you but I was happy with my uncle and aunt." Olga said guilty and she was rubbing her belly.

"I said it's okay." He said softly as he sat opposite direction.

She looked at him and smiled.

"So, what now?" Olga asked confused.

"Let's get dinner and tell me about yourself." Gibbs said smiling and she nodded as she stood up.

She stood up and looked at him with a small smile.

"I would love that." Olga said smiling and the two walked out.

Olga and Gibbs talked about her summers in Greece and her life in Sweden and told him about how she met Alex and how she end up being a pregnant with their children. Olga got to learn how he reacted with their news of their death.

 ** _So? What do you think? I don't know if i want to wrote a chapter two which right now that i'm thinking about the only thing left to write in the second chapter would be how Gibbs reacts when his grandkids will be born and how he reacts when he meets his daughter's husband and the people who raised her._**

 ** _Would you like to read something like that? If yes let me know in your comments!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


End file.
